Deterrent
by Capture
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Brenson, or more correctly an extended epilogue. Reading Brenson first is recommended. Alex return's to school after his stint in prison, but a Social Studies Excursion brings him back. Trouble ahead...
1. Excursion

_**Chapter 1: Excursion**_

_Things were finally looking up_.

Famous last words.

When Alex finally returned to school the day immediately after his release from hospital, he had purposely timed his arrival to coincide with the class bell, eliminating the possibility of being approached on sight. But even with the careful planning, there were a few people that made to talk to him whilst waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Those, Alex had managed to flare off, the exception being the class bully sitting in front of him. Michael Priston had opened his mouth to speak, with a sneer on his face, when the arrival of Mr Brown silenced him.

Following the teacher, a few paces behind, was someone Alex immediately recognised as a prison guard. Even _if _his uniform hadn't given him away so quickly, his posture certainly did. It practically screamed his profession if nothing else.

Mr Brown's eyes roamed around the room, silently taking the role, lingering slightly on Alex when he was spotted.

"Welcome back Alex," Mr Brown acknowledged him quietly.

"Thank-you sir," he replied just as softly.

Turning back to the class as a whole, Mr Brown began to speak.

"This is Officer Price, a prison guard," he introduced. "As you all know, we will be spending a day and night at a hight security prison the way a criminal would. Officer Price here is going to give us some insight."

Alex barely managed to restrain himself from groaning aloud. He _really_ didn't need this. Just when he thought he wouldn't have to step into those places again…something had to come and ruin it. Alex resigned himself to the inevitable. He was going back to prison.

Alex tuned Officer Price out as he started the briefing, outlining the rules, the potential dangers, and the like. Alex was partially glad to be sitting at the back of the room, where the teachers wouldn't pay attention to him. No such luck.

"You there, back corner, close to window," the officer barked, startling Alex out of his musings. "Alex was it?"

At Alex's nod of confirmation, he continued.

"Pay attention! I'll only be telling you this once. If you are to survive – even a day – in prison, you will listen to my advice."

"Yes sir," Alex replied quietly, earning himself snickers from his fellow classmates.

The class was called back to attention, but not before Priston had turned around and sneered arrogantly at Alex.

Alex chose to ignore them, but forced himself to focus on Price's briefing.

The lecture ended when the bell sounded, signalling the end of the period, and the start of recess.

"Be at school seven-thirty sharp tomorrow," Mr Brown shouted at the retreating backs of his students. "Alex, please remain behind."

Alex allowed himself to fall back heavily into his seat.

Mr Brown and his guest approached the front of Alex's desk.

"I have some work for you," Mr Brown spoke. "If you'll drop by my office in two days time. That is, if you're at school."

"I don't plan on being absent," Alex replied calmly.

"You haven been involved with criminals have you?" Price interrogated with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't intend on getting involved," Alex responded, barely suppressing a laugh. Of course he had been involved n criminals. He was a spy (however reluctant) after all.

"Good," the officer nodded in approval after his careful scrutiny.

"What's this excursion about?" Alex asked, changing the subject after an uncomfortable silence.

"A humanities field trip," Mr Brown supplied. "We thought it would be a good idea to see some parts of the law at work."

"And to deter possible young criminals," Alex muttered, just loud enough for the adults to hear.

"Yes…that too," Mr Brown responded sheepishly.

"It would work on the majority," Price added.

"We had initially wanted to visit a spy agency," Mr Brown elaborated.

"But we were unable to. So this was the solution."

"Figures," Alex murmured under his breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Alex," Mr Brown continued, having missed Alex's last statement. "Mr Bray will be accompanying us."

Alex stood to leave with a short, "I'll see you" before walking out of the door.

"Watch yourself," the prison guard said to his retreating back.

* * *

At 7.30am, Alex's class had all been assembled in the classroom along with the supervising teachers. Officer Price had seen to it that the visitors were dressed appropriately as criminal prisoners.

Alex sighed, as he suited up, the horrible orange suits were back in play.

Everyone had a set of body chains on, restraining their movements.

It was a bunch of excited teenagers that Officer Price delivered to the prison that was due to be home the morning of the following day.

Little did they know that the trip for the male component of the class would proceed nothing like the plan, and be come one truly unforgettable adventure for the civilians.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it – the females would be visiting an all women's juvenile high security prison.

* * *

Alex and Tom were sitting opposite the other, directly behind the teacher and head-teacher, secured to the bar running down both sides and the back of the transport vehicle, the front – separating driver from 'criminal' – was a metal mesh cage-like barrier.

"Hey Alex!" Tom called. "Where did you go?"

Alex turned around and faced his friend, flicking his eyes about, hoping that Tom would understand his indication of 'we're not alone'.

He needn't have worried because at that moment, Tom had inclined his head to sho his understanding.

"Tonsillitis," came Alex's simple answer.

"Alex!" Mr Bray exclaimed. "You really can't afford to miss any more school."

"It's not my fault," Alex retorted, clearly irritated.

"We can't blame yo for being sick," the teacher acknowledged. "But you weren't like this before. I don't understand what happened."

"My uncle's death was hard on me," Alex replied calmly. "Then my immune system was invaded by some virus, and it hasn't been the same since."

With no way to respond to that statement, they lapsed into silence for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

When the end of the one and a half hour journey cam by, the class were lead out to the main prison building. They had bypassed the distribution sector, and Officer Price showed them to their cells. Not unlike the last time Alex had been locked up, there were two to a cage. Alex had been fortunate enough to be landed with Tom, a real friend, this time 'round.

They were then guided down to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

Instinctively, the class clustered close together over two of the tables.

"Hey Alex!" Priston called to the next table. "You'd be used to this right?"

"No Michael, I'm not," Alex spoke mildly, lying through his teeth. "I've never been a prisoner before this. And I don't plan on it for the future."

"You just haven't been caught before," Priston shot back, trying unsuccessfully to rile up the spy.

"Nor have I every done anything to warrant being classified as a criminal," Alex drawled.

Priston opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by one of the older prisoners approaching their tables, stopping where Alex was sitting – completely unfazed – and towering over the class.

"Look, a group of newbies," his voice carrying to the other inmates. "First time?"

The class just nodded feverishly, only Alex was completely unaffected – calmly continuing to eat his meal. After all, with everything he had been through, this was a joke.

Mr Brown stood up and walked to Alex's end of the table.

"Please leave us alone," he requested politely.

Alex sighed inwardly. They were surrounded by criminals, curtesy wouldn't work. In fact, it didn't have a place in their current location.

Sure enough, the inmate didn't respond to Mr Brown's demand. Instead he issued them with an order.

"Choose a person to face one of us in the Arena."

Alex almost groaned aloud.

"If we have to," Mr Bray acquiesced reluctantly as he stood up, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Twelve o'clock sharp," the inmate snapped, then left.

"We have two hours," Mr Bray announced dejectedly.

At the same time, Officer Price reappeared after doing his rounds, to hear the head teacher's last words.

"You look grim," he observed. "What happened?"

"We have to choose a representative to fight one of them," Mr Bray inform the guard.

"Common practice," Price responded with a shrug. "You have to choose. I can't help you here."

"I'll do it," Priston stood up proudly.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but his words were replaced by a gasp of pain. Alex had stood on his foot to shut him up.

"What d'you do that for Alex?" Tom murmured angrily.

"To stop you from saying what I think you were going to say," Alex hissed back.

"Would the two of you care to share what you were talking about?" Mr Bray asked before Tom could retort.

"Sorry sir," Alex replied quietly.

"This is important," came the impatient snap. "Pay attention."

"Yes sir," Alex repeated.

"Maybe Alex was saying that he could do better than me," Priston sneered. "After all, he had been to prison before."

"Is that the reason for your absences?" Mr Bray asked. "Prison?"

"I've been sick," Alex replied with exaggerated calm, he was getting sick of people disbelieving his claim, even if they were in the right.

"Yeah right!" Priston interrupted sceptically.

"I've never been arrested," Alex added in the same tone. "Besides, I don't even have a criminal record."

"Calm down," Mr Brown ordered then turned to Alex. "Have you truly been sick Alex?"

"My immune system hasn't been the same since my uncle's accident," Alex replied.

"The Medical certificates are legit," Mr Brown informed the audience.

"Thank-you Mr Brown," Mr Bray said at last. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

Mr Bray turned to Priston.

"What makes you the perfect candidate?"

"I do kick-boxing and sports. I'm not sickly, but most importantly. I'm no coward," Priston answered promptly, throwing Alex a significant look.

Alex met Priston's gaze with one of his own, allowing some of the horrors he had seen seep through and be exposed to his tormentor for a fleeting moment, all the while keeping a restraining hand on his friend beside him.

Priston had to suppress shivers that threatened to overcome his body, as he saw the flash of something else in Alex's otherwise nonplussed stare. He broke the contact after a minute.

"Any other volunteers?" Mr Bray asked, looking over at Alex, who was determined not to glance his way. Mr Bray had heard of the Malhead incident, but his questing was greeted with nothing but silence.

"It's decided then," Mr Bray announced at last. "Michael is our representative."

"Now that that's settled," Price added. "I'll give you a tour."

As the tour progressed, Alex was struck at how similar the prison layout was to Brenson.

The tour ended with Price leaving them in the exercise yard with the promise to be back on time to lead them to the 'Arena'. When Price got to the exit he turned around and watched them gravely for a minute.

"Good luck kiddos," he said softly, before turning on his heel. There was nothing he could do to help.

The class stuck together in the corner of the yard.

"Is this the usual everyday prison life?" Tom asked gloomily.

"I'd assume it's the typical first day," Mr Brown replied.

"It's terrible," one of the other students quietly complained.

They were already beginning to wish they hadn't come.


	2. The Fight

_A/N:_ My apologies for the long wait. I won't give any excuses but I do hope it was worth it in the end.

**Disclaimer:** As I forgot to write one in the last chapter I shall do so now. I don't own anything you recognise, just borrowing the characters to play with as my brain is prone to doing.

_**Chapter 2: The Fight**_

True to his word, Price had come back at five minutes to twelve to lead the class to the 'Arena'. So, Priston stepped into the middle of the courtyard turned Arena, with whispered "Good Luck"s from his fellow classmates.

The other inmates had gathered around, some lining the balcony, others at the edge of the Arena, where the reluctant visitors were.

The inmate that had initially challenged them was already waiting for Priston.

The fight began.

It was rough. It was completely unstylized. The fight lacked the grace that only a true professional could supply.

Both participants went for the eyes, the throat, the hair – although it was slightly difficult to grip due to the length of both parties – and the nether regions. Only a little of Priston's kick-boxing came through. The sole signes of experience were Priston's punches and kicks.

Blows rained down on both opponents. Both struggled valiantly against each other; neither gaining the upper hand long enough to press his advantage.

Alex watched with fascination. He had instinctively known that this was the way a prison fight was supposed to be. Brutal and unorthodox. Alex was glad that he wasn't further involved than as a spectator of the duel.

Famous last words.

As the fight was drawing to an end, neither participant winning, but they were fast tiring, Alex sensed that he was being rather closely scrutinized. Alex tore his eyes away from the concluding fight in front of him and turned his gaze to the direction of the look.

And; sure enough, Alex's eyes landed on the familiar face of his last inmate 'friend' – Tim. As they locked eyes, both of the nodded in acknowledgement and slowly stepped towards the middle of the 'Arena' and each other.

Meanwhile, the fight between Priston and _his_ inmate was over. A draw had been declared when both couldn't find the endurance to continue the fight any longer, and Priston was busy being congratulated by his classmates and teachers. They were so absorbed in their respective tasks that they were completely oblivious to the anticipating atmosphere of the prison.

Tom, on the other hand, had noticed his friend slowly moving away from the group and hissed his name. Unfortunately, Priston had overheard the sharp whisper, and couldn't resist taking the opportunity to gloat.

"Wish you volunteered _now_ Alex?" he sneered. "Well...Too late!"

Alex merely ignored him – assuming that he was even paying attention to his classmates – as he and Tim continued, unhindered, on their path to the centre of the 'Arena'.

"Alex!" Mr Bray hissed, unconsciously echoing Tom. "What do you thin you're doing? Get back here this instant!"

Alex paid no heed to his principal's order, and still approached Tim with no hesitations. Finally, they met in the middle, with only two metres separating them from each other.

Alex spoke first.

"I was hoping not to get involved," he sighed forlornly.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tim replied, ignoring Alex's statement completely.

"Not my idea. I don't even know where they put all of you."

"Perhaps. But you do know more than most."

"That's where you're wrong Tim. _They_ don't tell me anything. I'm just their little weapon!" Alex spat.

"Why didn't you joint us? We would have given you full membership. Bob trusted you!"

"Danny Pie and Jake Manly didn't. Besides, I couldn't. Innocents were involved."

"SO?" Tim shrugged indifferently.

"How's life?" Alex asked, abruptly changing the topic.

"The usual, you know how it goes."

"I do."

Although they were conversing softly, everyone in the 'Arena' could hear them. There was absolute silence.

Alex's classmates were confused. Alex had refused to fight not so long ago, but was not in the middle of a face off. Before they could contemplate the situation any further, Tim spoke.

"Shall we?"

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the upcoming fight was inevitable. He knew that just as well as Tim did. Letting out the breath as he opened his eyes, Alex gave his answer quietly. Two simple words.

"We shall."

They slightly inclined their heads, eyes ever leaving the other.

Together they yelled out "COUNT US!!"

The inmates' screams of approval drowned out whatever Alex's classmates and teachers would have said in protestation.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fight!!!"

The crowd shouted with enthusiasm.

Alex and Tim attacked.

They met each other with a flurry of moves.

Each attack launched was blocked. Each attack was dodged.

The fight between Alex and Tim was everything that Priston's was not. It was everything they lacked. It was faster, and ten times more lethal.

They were fighting to kill.

Both opponents weren't inexperienced armatures. They were experienced combatants.

Alex palmed, Tim ducked.

Tim punched, Alex blocked.

Alex elbowed, Tim dodged.

Tim kicked, Alex rolled.

"You're doing much better than last time," Alex taunted, not even out of breath for all his attack – speaking didn't do anything to soften his blows either.

"You don't have a chair this time 'round," Tim returned, panting very unnoticeably. But it didn't escape Alex's keen observations.

Alex pressed his advantage, attacking with renewed vigour. He was steadily wearing down his opponent, quickly tiring him out. Then, just as Alex was about to claim victory, Tim shouted one word aloud.

One word that got an entire prison to react.

One word that caused absolute mayhem.

"RIOT!!!"

All of a sudden, Alex found himself under attack from all directions. He assessed the situation as he continued to attack the prisoners, and defend himself.

The prison guards had joined the fray with their batons and pepper spray. His classmates and teachers were being hassled. They were feverously trying to defend themselves despite their lack of skill and endurance.

Alex painstakingly made his way to his fellow schoolchildren, helping their defence effort by diverting the attentions of the stronger attackers to himself. Alex had succeeded in knocking out numerous opponents, not to mention the many a broken bone that had resulted in his tightly controlled actions of those stupid enough to fight the spy. The spy that could turn assassin on them at any given moment. This was one situation where Alex could find himself taking a life, loathe as he was to do so.

Then, without any warning, all action ceased.

The visitors and guards were completely surrounded by the inmates. There was no way to retaliate.

The see of criminals parted as Tim approached Alex.

"So Alex," Tim spoke gruffly. "Will you join us?"

"Would you trust me if I did?" Alex asked his one time friend with raised eyebrows.

"I thought not," Alex nodded, as Tim's uncomfortable shifting of weight gave away his disposition.

"Put them and the guards in Solitary," Tim ordered. "Don't worry about the cells. Just lock the main door."

Alex, the class, Mr Bray and Mr Brown, along with the guards, were herded like cattle to Solitary and locked up as per Tim's instructions.

Alex had briefly contemplated knocking out their prisoner guards and escaping, then discarded it. They would be on high alert. If it had been just himself, Alex would have taken that action, but there were innocents. No, it was best to wait until things had died down somewhat before taking action.

"This wasn't meant to happen," Mr Bray said once they were alone.

"No, it wasn't," Price agreed. "But you can't predict criminal behaviour."

"At least we can't," a familiar voice added with amusement. "We're neither shrinks nor behavioural analysts."

"No, but we should have been able to see that they were going to riot," Price said remorsefully.

"It was unplanned," Alex spoke quietly from his corner next to Tom, but nevertheless, his voice carried and all eyes turned tho him.

"How do you know?" Price interrogated, curious. "You haven't been to prison before, or so you say…"

"But I do know Tim," Alex answered calmly. "He was losing the fight. So he called a riot to prevent himself from losing face."

Before Price could question Alex any further, the same voice that mentions shrinks called out his name.

"Alex!" the voice exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't think this was a place for you."

"Officer Tristan," Alex nodded as the older man came into view.

"Or should I say Agent Tristan," he added so that only Tristan could hear him as he drew nearer.

"You've heard," Tristan acknowledged, equally quiet, whilst shaking Alex's hand. "Training's next week, and I wanted to occupy myself with something else before that."

"I asked," Alex replied, then added loudly. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, nothing extraordinary has happened in my life. None at all," Tristan answered, releasing Alex's hand. "You?"

The pair smirked lightly at each other. They knew otherwise.

"Same here," Alex confessed sincerely – it was true, he was getting use to these situations, so much so that they were becoming quite ordinary. "Just recovered from a bout of tonsillitis. I had no choice but to get them removed. They wouldn't let me out when I woke up. You know how it is; how they are. Or rather, you will."

The last part was added quietly, but bothe knew what Alex was referring to.

"I chose it," Tristan replied softly.

"I hope you don't regret it," Alex spoke at the same volume.

"Good to see you again," Tristan spoke with a higher decibel reading.

"Yeah, you too."

Tristan turned to rejoin his colleagues.

"By the way Alex, you look horrible in orange."

"Thanks Tristan," Alex retorted sarcastically.

"James," Tristan replied suddenly. "My name is James."

"Sure James. If you have any ideas how to get the hell out of here, I'd be perfectly happy to assist."

"Of course."

The guards and Alex's classmates and teachers had been watching the byplay between the two secret agents with great interest. Now they were bombarding their respective 'friend' with questions. Or rather, Alex was being bombarded whilst Tristan was being asked in an orderly manner.

Both of them sidetracked their respective interrogators using the same technique: discussing an escape.

So the two groups joined forces and began their planning.


	3. Alex's Second Escape

_**Chapter 3: Alex's Second Escape**_

Eventually they came up with a plan.

They would escape at the first opportunity that arose, in groups of four: one civilian to three guards for the first ten groups. Then for the eleventh and twelfth groups, there would be a teacher, a student and a guard. For good measure, the two students had to be able to defend themselves. That meant that – inevitably – Alex found himself in the twelfth group with Tristan and Mr Brown, his counterpart in the eleventh group was Priston with Price and Mr Bray.

The second the door to Solitary clicked open, all activity ceased as they all held their breaths. Alex, alone, moved stealthily towards the door, unnoticed by anyone for his change in position.

The door opened slowly to reveal an inmate carrying multiple bottles of water. Alex met Tristan's momentarily startled eyes at singing Alex in his new placement. They nodded at each other, and Alex struck.

He pressed down hard on the pressure points on the inmate's neck, effectively cutting off his oxygen supply to the brain. The inmate, caught unawares, didn't get time to even grunt in surprise before he pitched forward, straight into Alex's waiting arms.

"Okay. Let's get going!" Tristan ordered, unconsciously taking charge as Alex secured their prisoner. "First things first, stay in your groups no matter what, locate our stolen equipment. We can then communicate the same way we always do. Move it!"

The groups slipped out one by one in one minute intervals until only Alex, Tristan and Mr Brown were left behind, discussing whether it would be wise to interrogate their captive or not. In the end, they decided not to, because; as Alex had said, it was likely that he didn't know anything anyway – given the secretive nature of Tim.

"Let's go Alex," Tristan spoke as their time was up.

"Let's go play James," Alex sighed, agreeing.

* * *

Alex and Tristan moved stealthily through the corridors by a unanimous decision between the pair of them, with Mr Brown tagging along.

"Where are we going?" Mr Brown asked.

"The armoury," Tristan replied.

"The most logical place to get our weapons," Alex added, deliberately leaving out the fact that it was extremely probable that it was guarded.

"What about communication?" Mr Brown whispered.

"We did say we'd meet at the front door, regardless of the location of any communicative devices," Tristan explained.

"Such a large group," Mr Brown reasoned.

"Can't be helped," Alex responded. "We do want to escape."

The arrival at the armoury cut all further discussion off. There were two guards at the door.

"Now what?" Mr Brown asked, completely out of his depth.

"You or me?" Alex looked at Tristan, ignoring his teacher.

"You, the uniform," Tristan said at once, aware that Alex was testing him.

Alex just nodded and smiled, whilst Mr Brown was left more bewildered than he had been just seconds ago.

Alex slowly approached the guards with his head bent low, mimicking Tim's gait. As soon as he was seen approaching, the inmate guards stood taller. Alex smirked inwardly. It was the effect he had been going for.

"Hello," Alex greeted as he came within striking distance, and immediately lashed out. A punch impacted the guard on the right straight in the face, whilst kicking the second on in the groin. He quickly followed up with a quick blow to the neck, instantly knocking both guards out.

Alex peeked inside the room, scanning for hostiles, before signalling for Tristan and Mr Brown to join him, certain that they had witness him taking down their opponents.

Together, they dragged the criminals inside and secured them, then quickly loaded themselves up with the carefully selected weapons on the wall, making certain that they had at least 24 weapons between the three of them. That way there would be enough for two weapons per group.

Alex's keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching them as they were busy gathering the guns. He snuck towards the door and stuck his head out quickly before retrieving it, ignoring Tristan and Mr Brown's questioning look. Alex signalled them to continue loading as he relaxed, when he recognised one of the other groups heading towards the armoury.

Alex then stood outside, making sure that they had seen him before gesturing for them to hurry up. He only pulled back when he was certain that they had obeyed him.

As soon as Alex returned inside the armoury, Tristan opened his mouth to ask what he had been doing, but was cut off as the entrance of the other group gave Tristan the answer to his unspoken question.

Between the seven individuals, they carried thirty-five guns, and quickly moved to the prison entrance. There, they had realised that they were the last to the rendezvous point.

Tristan caught Alex's eyes, clearly deferring the authority over to the younger – but albeit – more experienced field agent. Alex had just gestured discreetly for the guard to take charge. After all, Alex was just a 'child'.

"Guards, line up in seven rows," Tristan ordered, and was immediately obeyed. The seven weapon gatherers quickly distributed a gun to each of the guards. Even so, there were three left over. What to do?

Tristan looked over at Alex for guidance. Alex quickly mad the decision, there was no use wasting time. He glanced fleetingly at his teachers, then down at himself. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Teachers, you shall get a piece each," he continued, the lull so short that it was easily overlooked.

The adult civilians tentatively grasped their pro-offered weapons.

"And the last one?" Priston asked smugly. "It should go to a student that knows how to use it."

"Indeed," Tristan agreed. "Alex, it's yours."

"B-but…" Priston spluttered indignantly.

Alex silenced him with a cold glare. There was no time for petty jealousy.

"Communications?" Alex asked, moving the process along.

"One for each group," Price reported.

As it turned out, when they were distributed, there was one spare remaining. Immediately, Tristan nominated Alex as the holder.

"I'm not that good with keeping in contact," Alex warned, taking the equipment.

"That's fine," Tristan reassured him as they synchronised the radios to the same frequency.

Alex quickly glanced at the entrance and Tristan nodded in understanding.

"Well, if that's it," Tristan spoke up again. "Let's get out of here."

At those words, everyone – teacher, guards and students alike – crowded towards the door and fought each other to be the first out. Only to find the entrance locked.

Alex took that opportunity to edge closer to Tristan and verbally tole him to contact the SAS – not that Alex couldn't do it himself, but because of the age difference – then called for calm.

"Half an hour," Tristan informed his partner, referring to the time it would take for reinforcements to arrive.

Alex just nodded as Tristan gave a shrill whistle, causing all activity to cease at once.

Alex took a step back and committed himself to keeping a lookout. He was amazed that the commotion hadn't brought any unwelcome attention to them, Yet.

"We're never going to escape like this," Tristan said softly, disappointment evident in his voice.

"What should we do then?" one of the guards asked.

"Stay in our given groups for one. But most importantly. DO NOT PANIC." Tristan replied, emphasising his last point.

"How do we get out?" Pristan cried hysterically.

If he expected a straight answer, Priston was sorely disappointed. Tristan had responded with a question instead.

"Can anyone pick locks?"

No one volunteered their skill.

"Darn!" Tristan cussed under his breath.

"How are we going to et out?" Priston cried again.

Tristan scanned the crowd, looking for Alex. When he could locate the teenager, Tristan took out the communicator and called him.

"Rider. Where are you?"

"Maybe he got scared; the chicken," Priston sneered, the elation at the chance to ridicule someone that he perceived as weak seemed to replace his fear.

Tristan just stared at him disbelievingly.

"I'm around the corner, keeping a lookout as you children debate," Alex's voice came over the collective walkie talkies sarcastically.

"Any ideas?"

"From what I can see we've got three options."

"Tell us," Tristan requested as he held the radio away from Priston who had mad a grab for it.

"One," Alex began. "give up and turn back. "Two; explode the door. Three; go searching for a key."

"I'm not going back," Priston said immediately, everyone nodded.

"Exploding the door is quicker," Mr Bray said thoughtfully.

"But it'll bring us to their attention as soon as it goes off. We've been extremely lucky so far that they have yet to discover us missing – especially with the commotion that we've been making. That's not to mention our limited supply of ammunition and lack of explosives," Tristan added.

"Which would leave the key option," Price finished.

"An inmate approaching," Alex's voice interrupted.

"What do we do now?" Priston panicked.

"Alex?" Tristan spoke into his radio, ignoring the student.

"Sit tight and watch yourselves," Alex ordered.

"Alex, I'm coming to help," Tristan spoke urgently.

"No," Alex returned quickly. "Stay, you're in charge, remember?"

"But…"Tristan protested.

"James," Alex spoke warningly.

"You win," Tristan responded dejectedly, knowing that the more experienced agent was correct.

Alex had tuned out Tristan's last words as he put away his radio, and made sure his gun was safely tucked away in his pockets before turning his full attention to the figure approaching him.

Alex straightened up and confidently strode towards the advancing prisoner, his head bent slightly, obscuring his face. As the two figures headed towards each other, the inmate spoke up.

"We're to check the halls, make sure we haven't missed any."

Alex didn't respond, only continued to walk closer. When they were only two metres apart, Alex struck.

Lifting his head slightly, Alex rapidly palmed the prisoner's head, knocking him out cold before he even had a chance to register an attack had just occurred. Alex sighed and began to do a search that was becoming much more routine than he would have liked.

Alex expertly searched the body, and produced a bunch of keys, then secured his captive. Once that was done, Alex dragged the inmate into one of the locked side rooms, using the keys he had scavenged. He scanned his surrounding once again, and when he was satisfied that there were no witnesses – nor anything to give his actions away – he returned to his fellow escapees.

Tristan had been doing his best to remain calm and in control to reassure the others, and had barely managed to succeed, thus he was ecstatic when Alex figure reappeared.

"Thank god," he breathed. "We were beginning to worry."

"I can take care of myself," Alex said dismissively as he handed Tristan the keys. "The inmates are beginning to secure the premises. It'll only be a matter of time before we are discovered missing."

"We needed to go about this in an orderly manner," Tristan continued as soon as he finished unlocking the door. "We go by our groups, in the same manner as we left Solitary. Agreed?"

At their nods, he continued.

"Head to the west side, there will be tents set up in approximately 500 metres."

Tristan stepped away from the open door.

"ETA?" Alex asked softly.

"Fifteen minutes," Tristan replied as the groups headed out the entrance one by one.

Alex, Tristan and Mr Brown looked at each other once they were the only ones remaining inside the prison building.

"Let's go," Mr Brown said at last, and the trio walked out the door, with Alex closing it behind him then holding out his hand for the keys.

As soon as Tristan had passed them over, Alex waved them to go ahead, Tristan immediately obeyed, dragging a reluctant Mr Brown after him. Once Alex locked the door in order to buy them some time, he swiftly crept up and reunited with Tristan and his humanities teacher.

"Any safe?" Alex asked, startling his partner and their charge.

"One group," Tristan answered.

"What's going on?" Mr Brown questioned, thoroughly annoyed.

"We're escaping," Alex chirped then turned back and scanned around them. "We're facing east. Need to move to the other side."

Tristan nodded and took the lead with Alex bringing up the rear.

"Try getting out of the premises ASAP," Alex suggested.

Tristan obeyed and lead them to the nearest gate. It was guarded.

Priston, Price and Mr Bray were being held up.

The two inmates looked up as Alex's group drew closer, none of them even attempting to sneak away.

"Well, well, well…Look who we have here…" one of them drawled. "Tim warned us about you…"

"Nothing bad I hope," Alex replied pleasantly.

"You betrayed him," the criminal snarled.

"Like he betrayed me," Alex continued in the same tone. "Mind you, even _if_ he chose a different path, I wouldn't."

"Y-you…" the prisoner guard lunged at a smirking Alex, only to be held back by his partner.

"Take them back to see the boss," his colleague soothed. "Just threatened the civilians."

"It'll be my pleasure," the first inmate sneered and trained the gun he had just pulled out at prison, whilst the second did the same to Mr Brown.

"Move!" they ordered.

The six captive allowed themselves to be lead to the control room and in front of Tim. It was too risky to attack when the weapons were pointing directly at the back of the civilian's heads, ready to go off at any second should the others attack.

Once there, Tim did nothing but signal their return to Solitary. All of them were locked into one of the cells and left to stew.


	4. Three Irritating Battles

_**Chapter 4: Three Irritating Battles**_

"What do they want with us?" Priston demanded hysterically.

"That's what I want to know," Mr Bray agreed, much more in control than his student.

But Alex and Tristan weren't paying them any attention. The duo had claimed a corner away from the other as their own and were busy conversing in extremely quiet tones.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"All but us," Tristan confirmed.

"Are they coming in?"

"Don't know"

"Try again?' Alex asked clanking at the locked door.

"How?" Even though they didn't search us, keys don't work on the inside. There's not a keyhole in sight on that door."

"Explode."

"With what?"

"Gadget nails."

"But we're bound to be guarded."

"And it's doo dangerous," Alex dismissed his original suggestion. "Enclosed area and too many people."

"What are you discussing?" Price asked, watching them with interest, but us somehow unable to eavesdrop despite the small area.

Alex and Tristan exchanged a look before Alex nodded, as if obeying Tristan's unspoken decision.

"Escape."

"You got a way?" Priston cried happily. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Alex and Tristan exchanged another glance.

"We can't," it was Tristan that spoke this time.

"What?" Priston exclaimed then turned to Alex accusingly. "You wanna help your friends?"

"Of course I wanna help my friends Michael," Alex rolled his eyes.

"I knew it!" Priston yelled. "We're all doomed!!"

The cell door opened, and all conversations were cut short to Alex's relief. They were being summoned to the control room. It was an unresisting Alex that was put in restraints whilst the others went free.

"So Alex," Tim tried again. "Are you going to help us?"

"_Still_ on about Ahoy's plan?" Alex asked exasperated.

"It was good," Tim shot back.

"Good is relative."

"Are you going to join me Ride?"

"Why?"

"Money and freedom."

"Sounds nice doesn't it?"

"Join me. Or records will be wiped."

"I knew it!" Priston shouted. "I knew it! You really are a criminal Alex!"

"Stop deluding yourself Tim," Alex shook his head, ignoring his classmate.

"I'm not. Help me Alex Ride."

"I sabotaged the one where Degrand was involved."

"Don't you want your freedom?" Tim was confused.

"Of course, but I'll never be free."

"I can make you free. A clean state to start again. No record."

"I don't have a record Tim," Alex shook his head. "I never did."

"I can get Degrand to help."

"Only if you can raise the dead."

"W…what do you mean?" Tim stuttered.

"He's dead. I killed him. It's over Tim. Give up."

The teachers, Priston and the guards watched in amazement and horror as Tim gave in to his emotions and lunged at their restrained companion. Who was not so restrained any longer, to their surprise.

Alex had discreetly freed himself from his chains whilst Tim had been too angry to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Call them! Get out!" Alex yelled at Tristan as he calmly side-stepped Tim's desperate attacks.

"What about you?" Mr Brown shouted back at his student, concern evident.

"I'll manage," Alex assured them urgently. "GO!"

Having no choice but to obey him, they raced to the door, only to find it locked.

"The keys Alex," Tristan called.

Alex swore and ducked a blow from Tim, returning with a swift blow to the neck and followed up fiercely with a kick to the abdomen.

Instead of pressing his advantage whilst Tim was winded as was the usual course of action, Alex rapidly retrieved the set of keys and threw them to Tristan. By the time Alex returned his attention to the fight, Tim had recovered enough to punch at Alex head, much to close for the spectators' comfort.

Alex had expertly blocked the attack and lead Tim further away from his charges. Tristan taking the pro-offered time to unlock the offending door and lead the escape.

Alex was fighting Tim with the same vigour as the time they had first met fist to fist.

Block; parry; dodge.

Punch; kick; lunge.

Finally an opening – invisible to the inexperienced – presented itself to Alex, and he took it without a second thought. Jumping closer to Tim, Alex hooked his right leg behind one of Tim's and blocked his punch with a left arm. Alex the followed through with a palm to Tim directly into the soft cartilage of the nose.

Alex felt the nose bone of his one time 'friend' break beneath his hand, and the warmth of the blood trickling out.

Tim tripped backwards over Alex's leg, and Alex followed up with an elbow to Tim's temple, before smashing the only chair in the room over him.

Tim was immediately claimed by the darkness.

But Alex didn't relax.

As soon as he had finished with Tim, Alex felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

Impending Danger.

Alex tumbled over Tim's prone body, and not a moment too late.

A fist sailed past where Alex's head had been and landed on top of Tim's right lung with a sickening CRACK! Alex didn't need to be a doctor to determine the fact that Tim was now sporting severely broken ribs.

Alex was shuddered to think what would have happen if it had been his head.

Alex looked up and stared straight into the fierce eyes of Manly.

"You're not happy until you ruin everything are you?" he snarled angrily.

Alex didn't grace him with a reply. Instead, Alex straightened and fell into a fighting stance. Ready. He wasn't disappointed.

Manly flew at him and the struggle began in earnest.

Their fight was intense. Each participant pouncing on the other, blocking and attacking with as much strength as they could muster. Adrenaline coursing rapidly through their veins, giving extra power. The attacks of their opponent that rained down on them knew no bounds.

So engrossed in their battle they were, that neither Alex nor Manly realised that they had gathered an audience. Alex's classmates, the prison guards, and the SAS officers who had come to secure the building were watching in awe as Alex fought against the former prison guard.

Alex's adversary was getting increasingly frustrated as he failed to get pass Alex's defences. Manly just wanted to kill Alex and make a clean get away – his chances of that was lowering every passing second and he knew it. The longer the fight took, the more aggravated he became.

Alex noticed Manly's control slipping. He knew that defeat was practically inevitable – even if it was difficult – once it had gotten away. Scorpia had taught him well.

Alex focussed on watching his opponent, defending himself with the occasional offence. Then, just when Alex was beginning to tire – it had been a long day after all – Manly's made his mistake.

Manly punched at Alex, and Alex instantly saw that it had been overextended, overpowered. Alex waited until the last possible moment before the blow connected. Alex promptly leant back and grabbed Manly's wrist with one ice cold fist, pulling Manly further than he had anticipated.

Alex stuck out a leg and pulled his arms downwards, bringing his adversary head over heels, landing painfully on his back.

Mr Brown had a sense of déjà vu as he watched the fight end. Indeed, the fight that had began Alex's misadventure had concluded in the same way.

The SAS cam in and took a groggy Manly and Tim's prone form away. They weren't going to risk replacing them in a 'normal' prison environment any further.

Alex's class were going to be lead back to the tents where they had escaped to, separate from the guards whom were to be briefed differently. Alex lingered slightly as the group were exiting and shook Tristan's hand before tiredly following behind.

On the way to the tent, just as they were crossing the gate, K unit – including Snake – came to meet them. At the same time Danny Pie jumped out of a clump of bushes and snarled dangerously.

"I thought the grounds were secure," Wolf said conversationally, but nobody could mistaken the hidden deadliness in his voice.

"They were," Fox replied equally casual. "Somehow we must have missed him, or he managed to creep back."

"What a rookie mistake," Eagle added in the same manner.

"I figured that for myself," Wolf growled sarcastically.

"Enough of that," Snake snapped. "He's about to attack the students.

K unit rushed forwards to stop Pie, but their youngest – unofficial – fifth member had already intercepted him and engaged him with what was his fourth fight that day.

The clash was rough. Pie bent on completely wiping Alex from the face of existence, whilst Alex was tired and clearly irritated.

Alex had managed to deflect all Pie's murderous attempts, even landed some strong ones of his own. Anger had clouded Pie's judgement, and Alex used that to his advantage, winning after just a few tense minutes.

Alex had made a quick strike at Pie's throat, temporarily choking him, then broke Pie's leg with a strong kick to the knees. A palm to the side of Pie's face broke his jaw, and the combination of pain from all his accumulated injuries caused him to black out.

The SAS had used Alex's distraction to move the kids and themselves a safe distance away from the fight.

The trip back to the tents was mad in absolute silence. Alex's classmates and school authority figures were in shock, with Alex himself was simply weary.

The SAS escorted the quiet group up to the temporary base for their debrief.

Alex paid little heed as one of the officers explained the situation, and the future. The class was silent throughout, until they were asked for their individual accounts.

The students yelled over each other, each wanting to be heard. Priston stood up and shouted even louder with everyone following suit, the SAS too amused to stop them.

Alex snapped.

Alex suddenly stood up in one fluent movement, agitation clearly evident in his chocolate eyes. The students around him looked up at Alex in shock and quietened. Slowly, the hush spread outwards like a ripple with Alex as the epicentre.

"Thank-you," Alex spoke in a tightly controlled voice once it was completely silent. "If anyone needs me, I'll be outside."

Alex turned and walked out the tent from his position in the dead centre of the children. The sea of students parted silently before him, making a path for him to escape outside. They didn't want to cross him after his display of martial prowess.

As Alex drew to the end, Michael Priston held out his arm, obstruction his way. Instead of merely slapping the offending arm away, Alex opted to simply turn his world-weary eyes to Priston and stared straight into the child's corresponding organs until Priston turned away, lowering his appendage at the same time.

Alex continued to walk out of the tent, grateful for the silence, but too exhausted to care.

The SAS officers took advantage of the class' silence to give out instructions.

"All of you will head to an officer, and give them your statements."

"What about Alex?" Tom asked.

"There's someone with him," came the reply, and the class happily recounted their tales now that it was evident the danger was over.

* * *

As soon as Alex had made it outside alive, he promptly took a deep breath of the fresh evening air, filling his lungs to its maximum capacity then letting it out again, sighing.

Mrs Jones stepped out of a smaller side tent and joined Alex, standing with him in a companionable silence.

"I was told that they were separated," Alex's voice broke the quiet.

"They were, all over the country."

"But three of the most dangerous turned out here, together."

"I don't know how that happened, but rest assured Alex, I'll look into it."

"What now?" came the tired sigh.

"They'll be well and truly separated."

"I was told the same thing last time," Alex said sceptically.

"I'll personally see to it," Mrs Jones promised. "They'll be in Solitary Confinement for the rest of their lives, in different prison blocks, if not separate prison facilities altogether."

"And them?" Alex inclined his head slightly to the tent behind him.

"From what Tristan tells me, your identity can still be kept a secret. You did let Tristan take charge, and all you did was merely help him along.

"I did give out orders and acted as a sentry."

"Tristan also said that you hand many quiet conversations with him in front of everyone. We can make use of that and say that Tristan told you what to do and not the other way around."

"Fair enough," Alex nodded, satisfied. He didn't fancy his 'friends' finding out, especially if it meant that they would be dragged into the dirty, ugly world of espionage that he was now a part of – albeit a reluctant part of. "Do you want my report?"

"Later, when we call you in."

Alex nodded a second time as silence descended upon them once again.


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Tristan had chosen to accompany the school group back in the bus with Price as chauffeur. Everyone was chain-free and extremely glad to get back, they had spent the evening in the tents that the SAS had set up for their operation.

"James," Price was talking amiably with Tristan. "I never knew you to be such a leader."

"Nor did I," Tristan muttered modestly.

"The escape. How did you plan it in such a short amount of time?"

"Talked to Alex, he helped. A lot."

Price blinked rapidly, not expecting that answer.

Mr Bray turned to Alex with interest.

"What did you tell him Alex?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just told him of Tim's quirks."

"Tim?"

"The maniac in the control room."

"What?! You know him?!" Priston injected loudly, then – despite Alex having denied it so clearly during their confinement – added. "You really are a criminal."

Tom sent a glare at Priston with barely concealed fury. Alex however, simply shrugged, he just couldn't dreg up the necessary energy to care about how they saw him anymore. The prospect of another meeting with his 'employers' on the forefront of his mind did wonders in that regard – and the fact that he had given up caring about their perceptions of him in the first place.

"So…How did you meet?" Price asked, changing the topic in an attempt to subdue the palpable tension between Tom and Priston.

"With Officer Tristan or Tim?" Alex asked with an air of obliviousness.

"Both," Mr Brown answered.

"Long story," came the vague reply.

"We have time Alex," Mr Bray insisted.

"Officer?"

"You tell them Alex."

Alex took a deep breath and began to speak as everyone quietened with anticipation.

"I first met with Tim, then his mentor, his mentor's mentor, his mentor's mentor's friends then James' brother, followed by James," Alex smirked. "That's the short – and not to mention – confusing version."

"Yes Alex, we know," Tom rolled his eyes.

"And the longer, less confusing version?" Price urged.

"I'd rather not say," came the emotionless response.

"You scared?" Priston taunted. "Did you break the law with them?"

"NO!" Tristan interrupted angrily, leaping to Alex's defence even as the more experienced spy shrugged nonchalantly. "He sabotaged their plans, _and_ save my brother's life."

"By breaking his shins," Alex injected helpfully, causing his schoolmates to turn their suspicious eyes on him.

"Better than having Donald break his neck by far!" Tristan retorted.

"Donald?" Alex asked, grasping the name as a distraction despite having deduced who said person was.

"Yeah, Donald Mouse," Tristan began only to be cut off by Alex's disbelieving scoff.

"Are you sure it's not Donald Duck, nor Mickey Mouse?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes, It's Donald Mouse," Tristan gave Alex a mock glare. "Was as one of the guards after all. We make it a point to know who our captive are."

Alex simply raised his eyebrows, urging his 'partner' to go on.

"Otherwise known as…Dungbreath."

"You're kidding me!" Alex doubled over laughing hard at the confirmation.

"I'm serious," Tristan said stoically before breaking into a large grin. "Though I must admit, it is pretty funny."

"I almost pity him. Almost," Alex chortled. "I'll have to visit him just to gloat."

"Funny you should say that..." Tristan spoke thoughtfully. "I recall meeting someone by the name of…"

Conversation continued in this manner and into more mundane topic. Everyone forgetting what had originally put them in conversation in the first place anyway.

* * *

A few days later, Alex walked out of Royal and General Bank after giving his report.

True to her word, Mrs Jones had personally cleaned up the mess of Alex's latest assignment.

Alex sighed in contentment at his temporary freedom and headed back to his Chelsea home, his normal life, _and_ not to mention, Jack's mothering.

At least until _they_ came and ruined it all over again.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:** _Hello all. I can't believe how long it's taken me to finally finish this fic. ie. the entire Brenson including extended epilogue.

Thank-you all for sticking with me for so long, reading...reviewing...

I hope you've enjoyed.

Until next time then.

All the best to everyone.

Later!!!


End file.
